


Sometimes words aren't needed

by Battered_child



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: Peter is missing those he had lost at Christmas and Tony understands
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes words aren't needed

It was late on Christmas Eve and Peter knew he should be trying to sleep but he had given up on that after over an hour of tossing and turning and trying to get comfortable.

He knew it wasn’t the bed, he usually always slept well at the tower. Tony Stark certainly wasn’t one to skimp out on a cheap mattress. No, it wasn’t the bed.

Since Ben had died Peter always had trouble falling asleep on Christmas Eve. The holidays always brought those loved ones you had lost to the forefront of your mind. When he was little and first living with Ben and May, he would always miss his parents most keenly at Christmas when everyone else was spending time with family. Now that loss was still there but it was faded with time and the more recent loss of his Uncle Ben was the one that was making his chest hurt and eyes burn.

Finally giving up on sleep for the time being Peter got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe if he ate something or drank some warm milk it would help him sleep. He knew he could go and wake May up but he didn’t want to disturb her, she deserved a good nights sleep.

He was mildly surprised to hear faint music coming from the living area near the kitchen. Coming into the room he saw Tony sitting back on the lounge with his eyes closed listening to soft piano music playing. The lights were down low, and Peter felt like he was intruding. He tried to discreetly leave the room but managed to somehow bump into the wall at the end of the hall as he backed away. The thump wasn’t loud, but it was enough that Tony opened his eyes and looked over to where Peter was standing.

“Hey kid, can’t sleep?”

Peter shook his head, worried if he spoke Tony would hear the waver that was sure to be in his voice from fighting back tears, and maybe letting a few escape.

“Me either. Want to join me?” Tony patted the seat beside him, and Peter slowly walked over the join him. “What’s bothering you Pete?”

Peter shrugged at first before leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder and finally starting to relax.

Sensing that maybe he wasn’t the only one mourning loved ones on Christmas Eve Tony simple wrapped his arm around Peter and let the kid relax against him. Sometimes words weren’t needed. Tony knew how much he always missed his mother at Christmas. Peter had lost his parents and uncle and was probably feeling much the same way he was.

Eventually Tony broke the silence, “Want some hot chocolate?”

Peter looked up at him and nodded. Tony gave him a quick squeeze before standing and heading to the kitchen, Peter trailing behind.

Once they had their hot chocolates and were seated at the kitchen island Tony reached out and gripped Peter’s shoulder. The teen looked up from his mug and gave a small smile.

“Thanks Mr Stark, I think I needed some company tonight.”

“Me too kid, me too.”


End file.
